


The Plan

by motsureru



Series: The Plan [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motsureru/pseuds/motsureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Spoilers: </b>Season 3 (very abstractly)</p><p>This is a short experiment in minimalistic writing. It takes place post-season 3, operating under the (AU) assumption that Nathan has had those with abilities imprisoned, and that Mohinder is being used as the scientist with the task to figure out how to eliminate powers, no matter what the cost of life. It plays with the idea of a resistance initiated by Mohinder with Sylar as an underlying supporter, with the obvious pairing suggested here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> ** Pronouns only ever refer to Mohinder. Dialogue alternates characters. Descriptions and actions are purposefully not attached to dialogue. **
> 
> A huge thanks to [](http://etoiledunord.livejournal.com/profile)[**etoiledunord**](http://etoiledunord.livejournal.com/)   for her wonderful beta work, as always!  
>  Comments and crit welcome.

He pressed his fingers to his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat leaning over the side of the bed, feet on the floor, elbows on his knees, and sighed heavily through his nostrils. In his mind’s eye, he saw cold cell blocks, orange uniforms, needles and computer screens. Familiar faces danced in his vision, only they were warped, now, twisted, more desperate than he once remembered. They were going to die locked up as lab rats, and he was the one being forced to execute their slow deaths. 

"Why don't you just say it out loud?"

"What?"

"That you can't do this anymore."

He let his hands drop and stared defiantly at the floor.

"I can do this."

"I won't be able to be here all the time. I might not be here when you finally snap."

"Shut up. I never asked you to be."

"But you admit that you'll snap?"

"Stop it."

“It’s just a little longer. Then it’ll all be over. No more of this. Are you sure you can hold out that long?”

Strong arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him back, tossed him forcibly to the bed as the other man climbed on top of him and pinned him there. He stared up from below, gaze stubborn.

"You just don't like it that I’m as strong as you. You want me to be weak somehow. To admit I can’t do this. To admit I can’t do it without your help."

His companion’s head tilted slowly, eyes narrowing very slightly.

"Sometimes I think you don't know me at all. And I do think you can do it alone- you just don’t want to anymore. It’s different, now. I know that.”

He reached up and grabbed the man by his arms, then, switching their positions and rolling them over, throwing his partner down against the mattress just as hard as he had been thrown. They remained like that, one above, one below again, gazing at one another in the dim light in silence. 

He stared down for a long moment at their reversal of roles, considering those words. Finally, he let his body drop, let his forehead press to the man’s pale chest in quiet defeat. 

"It's your fault, you know; you made me need this."

"Don’t make excuses. I couldn’t _make_ you want me. You needed to choose your escape in order to survive this. I was a convenient outlet. I am what I am so that you don’t have to be it.”

“The lesser of two evils.”

“The better choice. Stop feeling guilty that you can embrace it. What else- who else- could it have been? Could you have trusted? It's not my fault no one understands you but me."

He sighed, resigning himself to that. His eyes were closed, and they remained that way when slender fingers slid into his curls, lifted his head to see his face. To determine his beaten expression. This man knew the nature of every single one, now. He had let him see them time and time again. He opened his eyes before he spoke.

"They don't know me like you do."

It felt strange to admit, after all this time. Nonetheless, a kiss touched the corner of his lips, cool and comforting.

"How could they?"

A hand slid down his naked back, tracing his spine empathetically.

"They'll never see it coming, you know. They’ll never expect it to be me."

"That's the plan."

"And you'll stand there beside me to the end?"

"I always have, even if it's just in your shadow, now."

He shuddered softly at the hand beginning to trail down the back of his thigh. When his cheeks began to feel warm, they were covered with insistent lips again.

"That seems wrong."

So did the familiar stir of desire neither had expected when this began months ago.

"I don't mind."

It was silent for a while, only hands and skin and heat.

"Will you stay a little longer?"

The meaningful kiss that followed, drawn out to the fullest, was a response in itself.

“As long as you need.”

He breathed in slowly through his lips, letting the longing overwhelm him for a single, paralyzing moment. He needed it to set his mind at ease. He simply needed it.

“It could be a while.”


End file.
